


Renegades

by z0mbicide



Series: Renegades Verse [1]
Category: Fan Series - Fandom, Original Work, Persona Series
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fan Characters, Fan Series, Gen, I'm not good at tagging, hoo boy time to kick my fan series off, how tf do i tag this, oh i'm also really bad at summaries, persona fan series, this is a persona fan series after all lmao, warnings and rating may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z0mbicide/pseuds/z0mbicide
Summary: Haruka Yukimura is a third-year transfer student at Ryouseikan High. Students avoid him as much as possible, with the exception of his best friend, the girl he grew up with. He's also grappling with very unusual and violent daydreams involving fights with dark figures. Could these daydreams be a sign of something? Or is Haruka just reading into this too much?
Series: Renegades Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132052
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue: Nothing Eventful Ever Happens on the First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did in fact use P3's original school name for this. I thought it would be very sexy of me to use it as a nod to my favorite Persona game

_Haruka found himself running down an endless hallway. It twisted and turned in a myriad of directions, but never stopped. His clothing was tattered, and he had open wounds freely pouring blood. The adrenaline forced his feet to pound against the cement under them. The figures behind him were hot on his trail, almost as if they were hunting him for sport._

_By the next turn he made, Haruka was ambushed by another pack of figures. Once he was caught in battle, panic and pain washed over him. He had no feasible weapons, having long sense expended his minuscule collection of darts, and was forced to use his physical body. He was struck with great force, causing him to collapse—_

“Yukimura!” The voice of his literature teacher snapped Haruka from his.. _odd_ daydream. “Today is your first day, I expect that you won't zone out during my lecture!”

“Sorry, ma'am.. it won't happen again.” he mumbled as two of the girls sitting behind him giggled.

Haruka sunk into his seat ever so slightly, once again ignoring the lecture, in favor of attempting to make sense of his daydream. What were those figures? Why were they chasing and attacking him? _Why did he throw darts at them?_ His thoughts twisted and turned, much like the hallway of his daydream.

When the final bell rang, Haruka quickly clamored to get his things together. He rushed out of the classroom, adjusting his glasses and heading straight for Miu's classroom across the hallway.

Haruka remembered when he had been packing his belongings at the end of the last school year, preparing to take his train ride to Kyoto. He was more than ready to leave; he had grown tired of the mundane, friendless life he had been living when he returned to his hometown of Nagano. Everyone felt the need to improperly address him, they whispered and glared in his direction, and he was “the freak” for a multitude of reasons. It was exhausting. At least in Kyoto, he would have Miu to help him feel more comfortable, more at home. They had been best friends for as long as Haruka could remember, and being separated from her after her father got a better paying job in Kyoto had upset Haruka for months. Arriving in Kyoto was the best thing to happen to him in a very long time.

“Hey Dweebo. Ready to go?” Miu asked, standing on her toes to ruffle Haruka's hair affectionately. Without a word, he nodded.

As Miu rattled off the different tidbits of gossip she had learned from her classmates, leading Haruka by his arm to the entrance of Ryouseikan High, he caught a glimpse of a short girl with brown hair and glasses standing with a boy only a little bit taller than her at the shoe lockers. She looked visibly uncomfortable by the boy's presence, but he didn't seem to notice. Haruka saw another girl, wearing the men's uniform, approach them, and the boy making the first girl uneasy left wordlessly. By the time the girls began talking, Haruka was out the door and ready to indulge in whatever hijinks would ensue with Miu that afternoon.


	2. Chapter 1: Miu Be Shoppin'!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka and Miu's after school adventure! Also Haruka is thinking again, about a lot of different things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haruka & Miu bonding time because they deserve it and I love them  
> (Also I think Miu is my favorite character to write for so far, but don't @ me)

“So, uh.. who was that guy with that one girl?”

  
  


“What guy?” Miu had dragged Haruka to the mall near their school. They were in one of the many fashion shops Miu frequented in the afternoons.

  
  


“Uh, the one by the shoe lockers when we were leaving school.” Haruka shifted the bags on his arm absentmindedly. “He looked like he was making the girl he was with kind of.. uncomfortable.”

He had only caught a brief glimpse of the girl, but he could tell she was one of the younger students, likely a first-year. Of course, he didn't know her. He was new to Ryouseikan, a third-year, and it was only his first day, but he had felt concerned about the girl. He was just glad that she had a friend to get her out of the situation.

  
  


“Huh. I didn't see anyone, but I wasn't really paying attention.” Miu said, holding a lip gloss up to the florescence to get a better look at the color. She turned to Haruka quickly, accidentally shoving the gloss in his face. “D- Oh, sorry!” she moved her hand back.

  
  


“Whaddya think of this one?”

  
  


“Ishi-tan, I don't know about.. girly, makeup stuff..” Haruka muttered, ignoring the tube in front of his face. Miu huffed, putting the gloss back on the shelf.

  
  


“It doesn't go with my aesthetic, anyways.” she grabbed a different tube off the shelf, holding it up to the light. “S'not pink enough.” Haruka enjoyed spending time with Miu, he did, but their interests simply did not always align.

Miu was very feminine; she adored fashion and makeup, loved the color pink, and was never one to get her hands dirty. That didn't mean she wasn't loud, excitable, and willing to purposefully cause problems. Haruka, however, was quiet and reserved; stereotypically masculine traits. He also leaned into other hobbies, such as reading, darts, and watching foreign horror films. The two of them were an interesting pair, but they complimented each other beautifully.

  
  


After paying for her things and exploring the shopping mall for another hour, Miu and Haruka made their way back home on the train. Miu's four large bags could have easily took up half a seat, had Haruka not insisted on holding them for her.

  
  


Suddenly, _Haruka was standing alone in the train car now. He was unsure of where the passengers went, and he felt his anxiety heighten. The passengers going missing meant that_ Miu _went missing. Her bags had also mysteriously disappeared, leaving him empty handed. Haruka found himself wandering the train cars. Not a single soul was present, yet the train continued to move. His top priority was finding where the hell Miu was. Maybe she had moved to one of the cars ahead of them, just to mess with him? But them when did she take her bags from him? And when did everyone else leave?_

_Still, Haruka pressed on. As he moved through the cars, which seemed to be longer than normal, he felt a negative energy coming closer. Something wasn't right. By the time Haruka managed to get to the end of the train car he was in, something jumped out and attacked him, sending him tumbling to the floor and shredding skin and fabric. At first, he couldn't tell what it was, but when it brought its dark arm up and struck him in the face, leaving claw marks on his cheek, he knew; it was one of the figures from the hallway._

_Haruka hissed in pain, feeling blood leak out of his fresh wounds. He had no weapons to defend himself, and the train was totally vacant. He raised his hand to strike the figure—_

  
  


“Hey, Haruka!” Haruka jumped, jerking his arm away from who he quickly realized was Miu. “Whoa, are you alright?” she carefully placed her hand on his arm again. Haruka felt his shoulders relax under her touch.

  
  


“Y-yeah.. 'm fine.” he sighed. Miu lightly pulled on his arm.

  
  


“C'mon. This is our stop.”

  
  


Once they got off the train, they made their way back to Miu's house, Miu practically dragging Haruka down the streets. He couldn't stop thinking about the train, once again trying to make sense of a daydream. Where did it come from? Why was it so similar to the one he had in class? What were the figures, and what were they meant to represent? Were they even _supposed_ to represent anything? Those thoughts trailed endlessly until he heard Miu's keys jingle as she unlocked the front door.

After putting Hiu's shopping bags on the couch in the family room and greeting Miu's uncle, Jou, Haruka decided to head to his bedroom for the evening. Maybe turning in early would help him make better sense of his daydreams, or at least make them seem a little less scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, shit. Who's ready for round two? Aka I wanted to get this out like.. three-ish weeks ago, but my brain didn't want to work. Anyways, I hope you guys are liking what I'm doing so far. As always, feel free to drop any critiques n whatnot, and I'll use em for the next installment :^)
> 
> Also wanna give a fat thank you to Soda for being the reason I kept the prologue up when I wanted to delete it bc I felt like it was Bad™.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr homies https://z0mbicide.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this fan series for almost a year now, and I FINALLY have the first little bit of it done! I hope you guys are vibin w it so far. Feel free to drop any critiques n whatnot, and I'll use em for the next installment :^)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr homies https://z0mbicide.tumblr.com


End file.
